Renewable and natural energy sources are becoming more popular for generating power. Such renewable and natural energy sources are persistently available, require no fuel, generate no pollutants, and are more widely accepted in a more ecologically conscientious society. Such renewable and natural energy sources can be scaled to a great extent to provide renewable power plants. One such renewable power plant is a solar farm (i.e., solar park) that harnesses a large amount of solar energy to generate electricity for a public power grid to provide clean and renewable energy to a community. A solar farm can be implemented as a large-scale photovoltaic system that includes a large number of photovoltaic modules (i.e., solar panels) that convert light directly to electricity. By utilizing a very large number of solar panels, a solar farm can supply power at a utility level, rather than to a local user or users based on building-mounted and other decentralized solar power applications.